


Ни слова

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, WTF OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Безответная любовь может быть безмолвна.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

* * *  
  
За окном — метель. Снег идет и идет, ветер швыряет белые хлопья в окна, скрипит деревянными ставнями. Пламя свечей неровное, призрачное. Несмотря на ярко пылающий очаг, Валентину холодно. Лихорадка не проходит, хотя лекарь обещает, что скоро ему станет лучше.  
  
«Он не приедет, не в такую погоду. Зима началась слишком рано».  
  
Внизу слышатся голоса, или ему кажется? Сложно разобрать, где правда, а где странные сны и видения в болезненной полудреме. Но через некоторое время двери спальни приоткрываются.  
  
— Не спишь? — шепотом спрашивает Юстиниан.  
  
На нем заляпанные грязью и подтаявшим снегом высокие сапоги, штаны и камзол — плащ, шляпу и перчатки он отдал слугам еще внизу. Длинные волосы вьются от влаги, снежинки быстро тают, сверкая каплями в свете огня.  
  
«Красивый».  
  
Мысль настолько странная, что Валентин в первое мгновение даже не обращает на нее внимания, и только потом, когда брат подходит ближе к его постели, понимает, что все происходит наяву. Юстиниан приехал, успел, и сейчас действительно здесь.  
  
Валентин смотрит на него и надеется, что лихорадочный блеск в его глазах сойдет за проявление болезни. Потому что сейчас он не может перестать думать о том, насколько Юстиниан привлекателен, и эта мысль приводит в ужас: ведь это его брат.  
  
— Бедный, и как ты только умудрился, — Юстиниан бережно промокает ему лоб прохладным платком. Взгляд сосредоточенный, он явно тревожится, хоть и сам, наверно, устал с дороги.  
  
«А я, похоже, схожу с ума».  
  
Слуги, кажется, сообщают, что купальня готова. Мир снова расплывается, и сложно понять, что настоящее, а что — сон. Юстиниан отвечает слугам и о чем-то спрашивает Валентина. Тот пытается ответить, но заходится в кашле, и Юстиниан касается пальцем его губ, обещает скоро навестить и уходит.  
  
Валентин долго смотрит ему вслед. Глубоко внутри него бушует настоящая буря, чувства перемешиваются, набирают силу, низвергаются потоком, словно бурлящая горная река. Он обессилено закрывает глаза и хочет только одного — чтобы наваждение оставило его.  
  
Разумеется, мешать Юстиниану своими чувствами он не посмеет никогда, потому что самое страшное для него — потерять его как брата и как самого близкого человека.  
  
Он не замечает, как над выстывшей водой в тазу для умывания начинает подниматься пар.  
  
* * *  
  
Голубизна весеннего неба, редкие, медленно плывующие по нему облака, зелень травы, молодая листва на деревьях — все вокруг такое яркое, словно ненастоящее. Валентин на мгновение закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь скачке по проселочной дороге. Они с Юстинианом мчатся наперегонки, и мира вокруг не существует. Валентин счастлив в этот момент — он смотрит на Юстиниана, видит, как развеваются на ветру его волосы, и внутри разливается тепло.  
  
А потом они спешиваются возле небольшой речки и валятся на траву, смеясь. Кони пасутся неподалеку, а они сидят рядом и наблюдают за тем, как солнечные блики играют на воде. Вокруг простираются поля, но сейчас на них никого. Валентину кажется, что есть только он и Юстиниан, и это потрясающее ощущение.  
  
— Как думаешь, Вальхен, Рокэ уже в Олларии?  
  
Ах да, герцог Алва. Вся легкость и беззаботность пропадают, испаряются, словно вода в засушливый год, оставляя после себя иссохшее русло с потрескавшейся землей.  
  
Они вовсе не одни — по крайней мере, для Юстиниана мир точно не ограничивается Валентином. Потому что Юстиниан любит его только как брата. Потому что Юстиниан нормальный, а Валентин — нет, и он предельно четко это осознает. Осознает и понимает, что никогда не сможет сказать ни слова, никому. Об этом нельзя даже думать, это немыслимо, недопустимо. И признаться в таком вслух — даже самому себе — невозможно.  
  
Про герцога Алву Юстиниан рассказал еще зимой, и Валентин сразу понял, что брат не просто восхищается Первым маршалом Талига. Юстиниан не замечает — да и откуда ему знать? — чужого испортившегося настроения и продолжает говорить, как познакомился с Алвой в Торке. Валентин совсем не знает герцога, но в одном он уверен.  
  
«Он никогда не будет любить тебя так сильно, как я».  
  
Но этого не скажешь, поэтому он продолжает слушать и улыбаться и даже спрашивает о чем-то, хотя внутри все переворачивается, живот неприятно сводит, а дыхание перехватывает. Валентин знает, что у этой горечи внутри есть название — ревность.  
  
На горизонте сгущаются темные тучи, и вскоре слышится первый раскат весенней грозы.  
  
* * *  
  
Господин Арамона, похоже, получил премию — либо у него просто сегодня хорошее настроение. Он позволяет унарам в свободный день уйти чуть раньше обычного. Именно поэтому Валентин торопливо заканчивает дела и мчится по улицам Олларии, предвкушая скорую встречу с Юстинианом в их столичном особняке. Отец должен вернуться лишь к ужину или даже позднее, как и мать, поэтому можно побыть с Юстинианом вдвоем и поговорить обо всем — о Лаик, о будущей службе оруженосца, о всевозможных мелочах.  
  
О том, что у них гостит герцог Алва, Валентин узнает от слуг. Он благодарит их онемевшими губами и отсылает, а сам направляется к гостиной. Каждый шаг дается тяжелее предыдущего, словно сапоги вдруг стали невозможно тяжелыми. Наверно, потому, что он уже догадывается, что именно застанет там.  
  
Герцог Алва и его брат — как будто сошедшие с гальтарской картины — даже расставленные на столе свечи светят так, что каждая черточка их сплетенных воедино тел видна слишком хорошо.  
  
Алва лежит почти у самого очага, его темные волосы, разметались по ковру. Юстиниан сидит на нем, устроившись на бедрах — точнее, двигается, насаживаясь, откинув голову назад. На его талии — руки герцога Алвы, сжимающие и поддерживающие. Валентин смотрит на брата, не в силах отвести взгляд от спутанных, прилипших к взмокшей спине каштановых прядей. Ему больно, горько, обидно… и в то же время его собственное желание, неправильное и неуместное, вспыхивает, когда он наблюдает за тем, что делает Юстиниан. Валентин слышит его приглушенный стон и зажимает рот руками, чтобы сдержать собственный, а потом кидается в свои покои, в постель, где изливается всего лишь после нескольких торопливых движений рукой.  
  
За окном хлещет дождь, смешиваясь со снегом. Люди торопливо закрывают ставни и спешат по домам. На следующее утро Данар впервые за долгое время выходит из берегов.  
  
* * *  
  
Письмо отца, сухое и официальное, сообщает, что Валентин должен выехать в Васспард сразу по получении данного послания. Отец пишет, что Валентину надлежит срочно отправиться в путь: нужно уладить дела, связанные с тем, что теперь наследник дома Волн — он.  
  
Да, Юстиниан мертв. Застрелен. Несчастный случай на охоте, пишет отец, но Валентин не верит этому. Что-то произошло. Что-то, о чем нельзя сказать в письме.  
  
«Интересно, герцог Алва знает?»  
  
Возможно, по Олларии не зря ходят слухи о вчерашнем происшествии в особняке на улице Мимоз?  
  
«Так он правда любил его?»  
  
Валентин перечитывает письмо отца и закрывает глаза, опускаясь в кресло. Внутри пусто, а потом накатывают грусть и горечь, потому что он больше никогда не сможет поговорить с Юстинианом, никогда не сможет обнять его, коснуться невзначай волос.  
  
И вместе с грустью приходит невозможное, отвратительное чувство… облегчения. Потому что больше не надо бояться, что рано или поздно он не выдержит и поддастся соблазну. Больше ничего не надо бояться.  
  
За одну эту мысль Валентин начинает себя ненавидеть.  
  
А за окном — ясное осеннее небо. В ту осень дождь не прольется на Олларию еще несколько недель.


End file.
